My Little Rebel
by Bluemermaid3280
Summary: Yue wanted to control her, Sakura always defied him. They hated each other. But circumtances put them together. Yue and Sakura
1. The Departure

This is an AU fanfic. There are no powers, magic or clowcard. Some of the characters in CCS does not exist in this story or Sakura is related to them in different way. Sakura's father Fujitaka is a businessman, she doesn't have any brother or sister. Yue is his father second hand in command. He handles everything when Fujitaka leaves for another country.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP  
  
  
  
  
  
The Departure  
  
  
  
Clad only in her nightdress, Sakura tiptoed down the hall towards her father's study, watching her footing carefully so that no sounds can be heard on the polished floorboards. She could not wait any longer. She really need to know what her father and Yue was saying.  
  
Sakura pressed her ear to the door.  
  
"Sir... I don't care if she is your daughter " Yue's deep resonant voice can be heard through the house "I had more important things to do than playing a nursemaid to a spoiled brat"  
  
"It would only be for a month, Yue" Fujitaka said with a finality that signaled the matter closed. "I can't let her come with me. She has to go back to Tokyo before her schooling starts. And I cant leave her in the house alone, she maybe 18 already but still .. You know how dangerous it is for a young girl to leave alone. Besides I am not asking you to baby-sit her, Sakura is sensible enough to look after herself. all you have to do is keep her away from all those hot blooded young man with bad intentions."  
  
"Sorry for being blunt, sir, but your daughter doesn't have enough sense to fit on the sharp end of the needle, if anyone needs protection.. it should be those people who dares to thread her path and those horny young wimps who fancy themselves in love with her"  
  
Sakura made a face and struck her tongue out at the closed door.  
  
"that is why I am counting on you to take good care of her" Fujitaka stated flatly "you're the only I know who wont take advantage of her innocence, the one she hasn't been able to twist into her little finger, the only one I knew that is immune with her beauty."  
  
"ok.. I'll make this straight" Yue said firmly "your daughter is as innocent as the thief who stole your wallet last night. second your right I am immune to her beauty but I also cant stand being near her.. she irritates me. "  
  
Sakura felt her anger risen, she wished Yue was in front of her so that she can give him her left hook. But she knew he would agree to her father Yue seldom says no to him. she can almost imagine his face right now. Suppressing a giggle Sakura decided to go back to her room she had heard what she wanted to hear and that is enough.  
  
Sakura tiptoed back into her room .. a devilish twinkle in her emerald eyes. This is getting better and better every minute! She reach for her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number, there was a three ring when she suddenly heard her father study door open. Quickly she put back the phone and dove into the bed pulling the cover up over her head, burying her face in her pillow and bursting into a loud sobs when her father appeared in the doorway "I had enough of your sulking, Sakura" he said sternly "the matter is settled you will be staying here with Yue.. Now get out of that bed and make yourself presentable."  
  
Sakura stayed in that position until she hears his retreating footstep down the hallway before throwing back the covers and scrambling from the bed, her long brown hair flying around her as she hugged herself and danced around in circle.. after some moment of pure joy she quickly takes hold of the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number  
  
"hello" Tomoyo..  
  
"hey you wouldn't know what had happened" Sakura said excitedly  
  
"what?" Tomoyo asked "with the sound of your voice.. its seems that it is a good news"  
  
"it is a good news" she answered excitedly "you see father is leaving for his another business trip.and he is leaving me behind!"  
  
"what's so exciting about that?" Tomoyo asked confused  
  
"sometimes I wonder if your plain stupid or just playing stupid.." Sakura answered sarcastically "or have you forgotten the party tonight at Tomoemy's place?."  
  
"no of course not" Tomoyo answered "it just that if Yue's going to guard you. do you think he will let you go there. you know how prune he is"  
  
"that's not a problem" Sakura said confidently "we won't tell him.. and once where out here he wont be able to find us, besides tonight I'll be alone in this house . Yue will go back to his apartment ."  
  
"that seems to be a good plan"  
  
"it is a perfect plan" she said "so be ready at eight.. ok?"  
  
"ai ai Captain"  
  
Yue walks across the garden his movements are forceful and angry. His sensuous mouth has hardened into a thin line that left no doubt to the unspent fury inside him. His brows drawn together that seem to accent his smoldering violet eyes. "A month" he thought angrily " An entire month to spend watching that eighteen year old holy Terror , that spoiled brat"  
  
Yue knew what's behind her so called hysterics and it amazed him that Fujitaka could be so gullible. He knew that Sakura Kinimoto has no intentions of going with her father and unless that she didn't want to go to that party tonight and she would rather spent the whole month with that boy Li Syaoran. "Well lets just see about that!" he whispered to himself determined to teach her a lesson once and for all.  
  
Sakura came down after sometime a sad expression was plastered on her face . walking down the stairs she saw Yue coming in from outside, sensing her presence he look up at her and she flinched when she saw his hard stare.  
  
"Take off that sad look on your face it doesn't suit you" he said sarcastically "your father is gone "  
  
That's when real sadness takes over "he's gone?" she ask again  
  
"Didn't you just heard me" Yue answered looking at her puzzled and annoyed  
  
"But he didn't say goodbye" she said softly as she looks at the close door, then smiling cynically "what's new" then as if remembering Yue's presence she look down at him trying to smile cheerfully but she cant hide the tears at the side of her eyes "well I guess I'll just lay down on the bed for a while.call me when your leaving" then run up to her room again without waiting for a reply leaving the puzzled Yue behind.  
  
"You are such a good actress, little one" he whispered himself "I wonder how many times you practice that tears."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Hope you like the first chapter of this fanfic. Sorry it's a bit short I'll try to make the second one long. Please enjoy reading and please review my story. Thanks. P.S. Those who have ask for "Petals from Yesterday " update. Sorry its been a while, but I'll update it. I promise that I'll finish that story as fast as I can. Thanks. 


	2. First Spark

The First Spark  
  
  
  
Sakura was looking at the mirror satisfied with what she saw . Even someone as prune as Yue would not be able to ignore her body in a dress like this.  
  
"I wonder what Yue would think of me in this dress," she ask, more to herself than to her friend.  
  
Tomoyo's head lift up and gave her an uncanny look. "Yue! why Yue?"  
  
She giggle "Nothings. it just that he is so old fashioned, so strict and cold. "  
  
"I think you better not antagonize him" Tomoyo said  
  
"why?" Sakura ask eyeing Tomoyo suspiciously  
  
"It's nothing, really. I just remember something my mom told me"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Tomoyo picked up brushed and brushed her long black hair on the mirror. "I told you its nothing "  
  
"If it's about me, it's not nothing. It is about me isn't it?"  
  
Tomoyo began applying some powder on her face. "I think you should do your best not to antagonize Yue, while your father is in another country. Yue thinks Mr. Fujitaka spoils you terribly, and I don't think he will be that understanding if he caught you sneaking behind his back"  
  
"Did he say that?" Sakura ask  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath then answered "He said if you were under his care and you tried to get away with some of the tricks you pulled on your father, he wouldn't hesitate to punish you."  
  
"he can't do that. I am no longer a child" Sakura said indignantly  
  
Sakura's face paled and her eyes grew wide and round. He wouldn't dare! No one had ever did that to her, not even her dad, who simply yelled a lot and thought he was being firm with her, in reality, he was the one bending to her will. But, Yue. the mere idea was too horrible to contemplate! Her bottom lip turned out in a pout. "The old goat have to catch me first," she said sulkily  
  
"Yue is not an old goat" Tomoyo said quietly "I think he is rather handsome"  
  
Her mouth dropping open, Sakura twisted around her chair. "You think he is handsome!?" she ask a look of pure disbelief on her face. She had known Yue almost all her life and she certainly did not think him handsome. To her he was so prune and cold to be considered handsome. And he scowled too much.  
  
"Tomoyo are you blushing? You are! Oh my gosh, I cant believe this. you had a crush on Yue and you never told me"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No he doesn't " Tomoyo answered  
  
"what did you see in him?" Sakura ask, still surprise  
  
"Things other female see" Tomoyo answered "come on Sakura, don't tell me you don't know that almost every female in this neighborhood, would love to be in his Fiancée's shoes"  
  
"why would they want to be in his fiancée's shoes?"  
  
"Duh!!" Tomoyo said looking at her like she said something stupid "he is sinfully handsome, intelligent, sexy.he is so cool"  
  
"cold seems to be the apt description" Sakura said "he doesn't even know how to smile"  
  
"I don't what's in you Sakura" Tomoyo said "but I would gladly exchange my place with you. it would be wonderful to have a man like that protecting you"  
  
"He is all yours." she said, however she had a feeling she doesn't mean it.  
  
  
  
Li decided to come out the party to get some fresh air. He didn't want to attend this party. he hates it actually but Sakura told him to meet her here. So he accepted the invitation. He had waited for her for almost an hour and he is losing his patience.  
  
Someone touched him from behind, causing his heart to beat faster, and two cold little hands slid over his eyes, blinding him. "Guess who?"  
  
"Damn it, Sakura" he swore, seizing her wrist and whirling around to face her "what took you so long to arrived here?"  
  
She blinked and took a step away from him, hurt reflected in her eyes as she stared up at his boyishly handsome face. "I-I only wanted to surprise you," she stammered, trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering. The temperature had dropped drastically when the sun falls down . now she's begging to regret the dress she choose. What good was it to tease Li with a peek at breast covered with unsightly gooseflesh?  
  
"Oh honey." Li reached out and pulled her to him "you did surprise me. You scared the daylights out of me. I am sorry I snapped at you." He held her close and buried his face in her sweetly scented hair for a moment before taking her by the shoulder and holding her away from him.  
  
"You'll catch cold dressed like that. " His mouth thinned his gaze dropped to her innocently almost exposed bosom, Sakura wished that the ground would open and swallow her. You were supposed to me impressed, she thought.  
  
"I... I don't know its going to be this c-cold," she stammered, wishing he could hold her again. At least in his arms it was warm.  
  
"Come let's get inside the party"  
  
"No" Sakura blurted out, giving him a petulant look. "I don't wanna go inside the party. I just wanna be with you.I just wanted you to hold me in your arms and tell me if you still love me"  
  
Li broke into a cold sweat. What was Sakura trying to do to him? It had always taken all the willpower he could master to keep his hands off her. If Mr. Fujitaka found out that he dared to touch his daughter, his father would be in a big mess. Still maybe tonight she would let him kiss her. She had certainly held out on him long enough. After all everybody expects them to be married it was only a matter of time. Just one little kiss.. .Taking her by the arm he guides her towards a shadowed covered tree.  
  
"where are we going?" she asked breathlessly, her pulse racing. Was he going to try to kiss her "Li it's so dark here!"  
  
Before she could say anything , he pulled her into his arms, crushing her breast against his chest and lowered his face to hers.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt afraid, turning her head to one side to dodge his mouth, but when she tried to push him away, he held her tightly. His hands going all over her back her buttocks.  
  
"Li. what are you doing? Please stop!'  
  
"Don't be such a weenie, Sakura," he said "all I want is a kiss, just one little kiss. That's why you wore that dress isn't it? For me ?To show me how grown up you are? You do want me to kiss you don't you?"  
  
"No! I mean yes. But not like-"  
  
Forcing her head back, Li covers her mouth with his, cutting her sentence. Her body went rigid as she felt the pressure of his mouth on her, feeling her with unexpected revulsion. The kiss is hot and wet and demanding and not at all pleasant and when Li forced his tongue between her teeth , Sakura almost throw up. He slid one had between them trying to squeeze her breast.  
  
"Li, no!" she cried out and drew her lips away from his . He immediately twisted her face back to him, cutting her protest with his mouth.  
  
Yue's voice cut through the nigh like a thunder "Li Syaoran!" Hearing that voice is like having a cold bucket of water being poured on him. Li quickly release Sakura, she nearly fell on the ground.  
  
"Sir," Li said , his breath coming in short burst as he realized the consequences of what he just did. He is definitely busted. if his father hears about this he'll be in a deep mess, but if Mr. Yue decided to tell it to Mr. Fujitaka, then his father's career is over. so is his extravagant life.  
  
Yue emerged on the shadow "Don't you think, its bad for a boy like you to stay out in the street at this late hour. do you like me to call your father and fetch you here."  
  
"No sir. I .. I was just going home. No need to call my dad" then run off towards his car without even glancing back at Sakura, who just stood there with a weary look on her face as she gingerly touch her swollen and bruised lips. Chicken, she thought angrily, watching Li's departing car.  
  
Then her attention went to Yue as he walks towards her, his face dark and foreboding. Sakura felt herself grew panicky and stepped away from him. "what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Not what I'd like to do, believe me," he said angrily, his fingers gripping her upper arm.  
  
"Come on I am taking you home" pulling her along with him.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried, trying to break free. But his hold on her tightened even more. Angry by his harsh treatment , she dug her heels into the ground. Bringing them both to an abrupt halt. "If you don't let me go, I'll scream rape and murder here and I don't care who hears me"  
  
"Well maybe you should care, little one" he said, his voice soft and menacing "Did you ever stop to think of what it would do to your father, a respected businessman, knowing that his only daughter partying at the middle of the night, meeting her boyfriend in the dark , dressed like a whore and behaving like one too?"  
  
"I never-"  
  
He silence her with a cold stare "Your lucky I came at the right time. Another minute and your beloved Li would have you on the ground with your wimpy skirt up and underwear down, and there's nobody in this place whose going to blamed him for trying to take what you have been offering to him under his nose"  
  
Sakura tried to open her mouth to protest, but he cut her again. "The party's over little one. This afternoon when your father left you. he told me to do whatever is necessary to keep you out of trouble. And I will do just what he said. From now on you will do what ever I say. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Color flooded Sakura's cheeks as she remembered what Tomoyo has said. that Yue would punish her in that way. and her emerald eyes started to filled with tears of humiliation as they locked with Yue' s furious ones in an silent combat. A painful lump rose at her throat. Tomoyo is wrong . He is not handsome at all. He was a mean, horrible man and she didn't know why her father put her under his care.  
  
Yue's jaw tense "Answer me Sakura" he commanded, holding her shoulder shaking her "Do you understand what I am telling you?"  
  
Swallowing hard, she nodded.  
  
Yue's eyes dropped slightly , and for the first time he became aware that the way he held her was pushing her shoulders together and causing the front of her dress to gape dangerously giving him a clear view of her bosom. Controlling his anger, he let go of her shoulder. "I am taking you home" he said , taking hold of her chin with one hand and forcing her to look at him. "If you gave me one more trouble. rest assured .. you will be punish"  
  
Sakura had this urge to slap him. But she controlled herself. Knowing it won't do any good. When they reach his car he unceremoniously pushed her inside.  
  
On their way home. Sakura wanted nothing more but to cry. All her plans had gone wrong. Her first kissed had been a total disaster, she was not even sure she wanted to see him again.. remembering the way he had run like a coward when he saw Yue. And now she had nothing to look forward to but an entire month of having to answer to Yue, who treats her like a brat rather than the only daughter of his employer. He even called her a whore.she the owners daughter. he have no right to treat her like this.  
  
When they reach her the house . Yue stop the car and roughly pulled her outside. "Move" he ordered , nearly shoving her inside the house. "if you ever go out again wearing a dress like that, you had better be prepared to pay for the consequences. The next time, little one, you might not be so lucky"  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, the door slammed behind him. Her hands knotted into a fist "You just wait Yue!" he shouted at the close door "I'll make you sorry you were mean to me"  
  
Her threats met with silence . A terrible, echoing, aching silence. It reminded her that she was very much alone in the big empty house. The helpers are already in their quarters, and its still a long night. Angry tears filled her eyes. She hated being alone. She just hated it! Pressing her hands over her ears to shutout the awful stillness, Sakura turned and fled to her room.  
  
She flung herself across the bed. It wasn't fair!. Her father has no right to go away and leave her with this sadistic man. And that what he is. how can her father trust his only daughter to this man who doesn't even know who his parent are.a nomad. how can he trust his whole business in Tokyo in this freak of a man.. who done nothing but beg when he's just a boy. he didn't even go to school!. They said they got him from a garbage dump bloodied and bruised. Why didn't they just let him die?!. Yue is mean, prune and she hated him with all her heart.  
  
But the sensible part of her know that he is right.  
  
She should not have met Li, and wear that kind of dress. But she really wanted to see him. And she wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her, tenderly and gently , like lovers were supposed to kiss. Yet he had betrayed her! He had taken advantage of her . If Yue didn't follow her there . She wouldn't know what had happened to her tonight! Yue's harsh words returned to taunt her. "Another minute and your beloved Li, would have had you on the ground with your skirts up and underwear down. And theres no one who will blame him for trying to take what you have been offering for him under his nose."  
  
Sakura seized her pillow and pulled it over her head , but even that failed to shut out the sound of Yue's voice.  
  
"Next time, little one."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Hi! Thanks for reading the second chapter , please don't forget to review. Your reviews inspire me to write more. Thanks. 


	3. More Trouble

****

More Trouble

The next day…

Yue decided to go and check on Sakura before he goes to work. A big scowl was on his face as he enters the kitchen. His gaze quickly fell on Sakura, who seems unaware of his entranced. Sitting directly in front of her, he looks at her closely. Her head was bowed and she was absently playing with her food, making a hole on the yolk so it run over. Except for a few way ward brown hair strand on her face, her hair was pulled back in a single long braid that hangs down her back, giving her a look of youthful innocence, and this morning she seems so unusually subdued, very different from the little rebel he had rescued from her boyfriend last night. How angelic she looks, he thought, she looks delicate, so innocent, so-

Suddenly the thick black lashed lifted, and Sakura gave her a glare that warned him not to speak of what had happened last night. Yue's mouth tightened in annoyance, and he silently cursed his musings. How could he have been so misled he thought, how can he think of her as angelic? She's a conniving little witch.

"Why don't you just go away and leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong" She said in an angry tone of voice. Giving him a blazing looks. It was no secret that he hated her. He had always hated her, for as far back as she could remember.

Yue's jaw twitched "I didn't say you did. I simply want to know your plans for today. Where can I expect to find you."

Anger sparks in her emerald eyes as she returned his glare with vehemence. "Well, let's see…" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes skyward and placing one forefinger against her chin as if giving his question serious consideration. "First I think I'd go visit Tomoyo. Then I'd go to the mall, and -oh yes- I might go and visit … the bathroom. That is, if I have your permission."

His face darkened. "Don't get sarcastic with me, Sakura. I am not in the mood to argue with you this morning."

"I noticed," she shot back jutting her chin forward in defiance. "What happened? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed? or perhaps the thought of being my 'watch dog' for the month is a little more than you can stomach so early in the day."

"Sakura…" he cautioned , his violet eyes narrowing. But she still looks at him defiantly . Before she can say another word Yue continues "your father called me last night" he said , bracing himself for the coming explosion. "he doesn't want you to be alone… and after the stunt you pulled last night, I think he is right…though his idea in definitely not to my liking…you'll be moving with me, in my apartment, this night."

Her head snapped up, Yue watch her wearily as different expression danced on her face… the dominant is rage "I will certainly not! I would rather sleep in the house full of snakes rather than sleep in the same house with you"

"You have no choice in this matter, Sakura. The decisions was made by your father"

"I don't care! I can make my own decisions" she said heatedly, what the heck is her father thinking. He didn't even ask her about it. He doesn't even care what she thinks about it… what will the people think?

"do you have any idea what others will say if they found out that I am liv-"

"I don't give a damn what anyone has to say about it," Yue declared his patience disappearing "Your father told me to take you in my apartment and that's it. No more argument"

"Do you know it's a torture to be with you" she said angrily " I hate your presence. "

That statement did not warrant a reply. "I'll pick you up tonight, Sakura" Yue said ending the discussion. He pushes the chair and stood up, giving her a warning look not to say anything. Then walk outside the room.

She watched his retreat, a puzzled and angry frown on her face, it took her a moment to realize that she has just been dismissed. Damn him! She curses silently, her fingers itching to pick up the fork throw it on him. That man is so sure about himself, so arrogant. Let just see if he'll be picking someone tonight she thought. Somehow she need to find a way to get out of this place tonight… "I'll rather die than obey you" she said to herself. Putting a piece of egg in her mouth

After some minute, after some musing . She came out of the dining room a little cheerful. She was about to step outside , when she saw Yue talking on his cell phone. 

"Why cant he just go away" she whispered. But against her will, peeking behind the door, her emerald eyes were drawn to him, studying him covertly, trying to determine just what it is that Tomoyo saw in him. Well he is really tall, something she supposed some women might think attractive, although she think his height is a bit annoying since the top of her own head barely reached his shoulder and she was always forced to crane her neck whenever he scolded her. He has a broad shoulder and lean hip, and admitted although not wholeheartedly , that whatever dress he wore, always seems to make him look distinguished . Still he frowned too much for her taste. It make him look hard and unyielding, like his heart and she secretly suspected that if he were to smile, both face and heart would crack into a million irreparable pieces. And yet, although she hates to admit it, there was something fascinating about him. She couldn't ignore that, no matter how hard she tried… and she was a little afraid of him… 

"Miss Kinimoto" Sakura almost jump when she heard someone cal her name… "Yes" she answered

"Phone, miss" the helper said "its Mr. Syaoran…"

After a while Yue came back inside the house, he wanted to check on the girl before he goes to work. Walking inside the living room he saw her standing near the window. And he quickly notices how she turned somewhat pale. Yue's brows creased , he wondered just whom it is she is talking to that had caused her to blanch. In the bright sunlight coming from the window he could see some blotches in the delicate skin around her eyes., and he suddenly realized she had probably cried herself to sleep last night. And for a second there, he thought how she looked so young and vulnerable. Instantly he stopped his musings, Sakura doesn't deserve any sympathy , he should not let his guard go down. To let his guard down, concerning Sakura is like kissing a snake. It doesn't need much intelligence to know that it can be fatal. With that thought he turns around and stormed out of the house. 

"when are you going to leave?" Sakura ask dreading Li's answer 

" this morning…" he answered

"but why?… I mean is it about last night… di.. did your father found out ?"

"no"

"are you angry at me… on my reaction on your kiss last night?"

"no" Li said on the other line

"then why are you suddenly leaving?" she ask her patience is getting thinned

"my dad told me that he had booked me on one of those business training in Philippines, well he just told it to me last night when I came home" he said "he said I should spend my summer learning something since I'll be taking his position in the near future"

"why is this so sudden? Is there any way you can back out on this training?" Sakura ask dreading his answer

"back out at this seminar? Say no to my father?" Li ask incredulously "hell no!, he'd cut my allowance for the whole summer if I do that…"

"but Li…" she said "are you going to leave me this whole summer… I thought we will spend this whole vacation together?"

There was a paused on the other line. "I am sorry" he finally said "I would like to spend the whole summer with you… heck being with you is definitely preferable than listen to all those crappy stuff in that training… but dad's very serious about it… you know I cant say no to him… "

"but-"

"don't worry it would only be just for a month after the training we can spend our whole life together" suddenly she heard his father calls on Li, suddenly his voice sounded alert and a little panicky "look I'll be calling you tonight ok… bye honey" 

Sakura heard the tick on the other line, Li had put the phone down without even waiting for her reply. Sakura stared at the phone on her hand, her expression angry. All her plans had gone wrong. She didn't went with her dad because she wanted to spend her whole summer with Li… but Li's leaving her and what's worse is that she is stuck for the whole month with that stuck up, arrogant Yue…"its not fair!!!!" she wailed at the empty living room.

~ * ~ 

After sometime… 

Sakura decided to go on a shopping alone, she would have asked Tomoyo to come with her but she's probably in her piano lesson. She was about to leave when…

"Good Morning Sakura" 

"Eriol!" she grasp in surprise

"why so surprise?" he ask amusement in his voice

"nothing… its just that I didn't expect to see you" she answered, she always thought this classmate of her is as good-looking as Li.

"I see…" standing straight he walk towards her "umm… just wondering… are you busy tonight?"

Sakura looks at him surprised, she didn't expect this. "no" she answered "why?"

"well you see, Mr. Terada and Rica invited me to a dinner party at their house… I already said yes… unfortunately too late I realize that I don't have a dinner partner"

Sakura looks at him uncertain. "are you asking me to come with you?"

"yes" he said 

"you do know that I am already going out with Li?" she ask looking at him speculatively

"everyone in school knows that" he said humorously as he saw her expression "come on Sakura, Li's not here, I know he's going to that training for the whole month… and besides it was only a dinner party."

Still Sakura was unsure "do you think Li would mind?"

"of course he'll mind" he answered , laughing "that's why I called him this morning to make sure that he is safely out of the way before I ask you"

"oh!" Sakura felt her self blushed. She had secretly hoped that Li would be jealous of her by going out with other man… especially with Eriol. Eriol is a real cute guy many girls in school fancy inlove with him… however she knew that he likes a girl more if she already has a boyfriend … and who can forget the affair he had with their married teacher Mrs. Kaho. 

Sakura was still undecided when she happens to glance on the street and saw a car the same color as Yue's. Idea formed into her mind… slowly a sinister a secretive smile started to form on her pink lips. She looks at Eriol, beaming him a smile.

"I'd be delighted to be your dinner partner, tonight " she said "what time should I expect you?"

"I'll come at seven"

She gave him another dazzling "I'll be ready" she said suddenly this day seems not so bad at all

~*~

After going to the mall Sakura decided to go in Tomoyo's house. Her mother answered the door. "Why good afternoon Sakura," she said, a smile was plastered on her face, Sakura has a suspicion that it was insincere smile. Even though Mrs. Sonomi treated her with kindness, she could never shake the feeling that she does because it was expected of her and not because she wanted to.

"good afternoon, ma'am , is Tomoyo busy?" 

"a little but I am sure, its ok for her to talk with you" Sonomi said while leading Sakura inside the house "well that is just for a short time… she still has this art lesson and a few more things to do, you know those things that will turn her into a perfect lady… I am sure you understand what I mean"

"Yes ma'am" Sakura answered politely . She doesn't know why but she had a feeling Mrs. Sonomi considered her as a bad influence on her daughter.

"you just wait here" she said as she led Sakura to the living room. "I'll just call Tomoyo"

After a few minutes Tomoyo came out. "I cant talk to you long " she said while taking a sit in front of Sakura. 

"and good afternoon to you too Tomoyo" Sakura said sarcastically

"hey…" Tomoyo said defensively

"I know… I know" Sakura said , "well I just came to tell you that Eriol has invited me to a dinner party tonight"

Tomoyo gave her a worried glance "your not going to accept, are you?"

"I already have"

"Have you forgotten that you already have a boyfriend … what would Li say?"

"chill out Tomoyo, it was only a dinner invitation, you make it sound like a wedding" Sakura answered "besides Li's not here .. he went to that business training in Manila… so I guess its going to be ok… "

"I don't know Sakura, but I don't think you should go with Eriol" Tomoyo said frowning "have you forgotten the reputation he had at school… how they say that every girl he dated looses their virginity before the night's end and how he always flirts with those girls with boyfriend…and of course don't tell me you have forgotten about his rumored affair with our Chemistry professor"

"oh Tomoyo , don't be such a ninny. Eriol didn't drag those girls to his bed they came willingly" she said with a smile "don't you trust me?… I mean Eriol is really cute but not cute enough for me to sleep with him"

"did Yue gave you permission to go with Eriol?"

A smug smile was formed in Sakura's face "He doesn't know" she leaned forward and lowered her voice "and I don't intend to tell him either"

"but what if-"

"what if what? What if his worried? I hope he does, it would serve him right. Do you know he expects me to tell him everyday where I am going every minute of a day and you know what he even ordered me to pack my belongings and move with him tonight… just to keep an eye on me"

Sakura was not even aware that Tomoyo had paled a little

"I almost wish I could be there to see the expression on my face when he saw my belongings unpack and no Sakura to fetch" Sakura continued not aware of the sudden change in her friends expression "but that's ok, I'll just gloat him tomorrow… I'll show him he can't boss me around"

Tomoyo pick in imaginary dirt on hr fingernails 

"that man is so annoying, just because father is away and he is now in charged of the business and me , that doesn't give him the right-"

"Tomoyo!" Mrs. Sonomi called from the kitchen signaling them to end their conversation

Tomoyo gave Sakura a tight lipped smile and stood up "Just don't do anything foolish tonight" Tomoyo said in a low voice "I don't trust Eriol I don't think you should also"

Sakura chuckled "Yue's supposed to be worried not you. Besides its not that it would only be the two of us, there will be other couples in the party…"

"ok… just tell me what happens "

"nothings going to happen." Sakura said "but I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Now I've told this only to you and don't tell it to anyone ."

Tomoyo seemed to pale even more "I wont" she said in a husky voice without even looking at her

"Tomoyo!" her mother called again

Sakura sighed. "I'd better go. And remember what I said. Don't tell it to anyone. This is our secret"

Tomoyo walk with Sakura towards the door "just be careful around Eriol" she warned

Sakura laughed gaily "Don't worry"

~ * ~ 

The day had passed in slowness. Except for her, the house is empty there was no one for her to even talk to. The things that she bought were thrown on the floor… frustrated that it doesn't make her happy anymore. 

Wandering aimlessly throughout the house , she thought about calling Tomoyo… but she's probably still busy with lessons that will make her a 'perfect lady'. Beside Tomoyo seems to behaved oddly this afternoon, Sakura thought. Nervous. Guilty. She chuckled at the thought of Tomoyo guilty. It wasn't possible for Tomoyo to feel guilty because she never did anything wrong. She's everybody's angel.

Sakura frowned , recalling the times she had been compared to Tomoyo. "why cant you be more like Tomoyo?" everyone repeatedly ask her. "Tomoyo is a good girl" "Tomoyo is an angel" "Tomoyo doesn't give her parents a trouble as much as you do" "you should try following Tomoyo's example " "Mr. Fujitaka should have a daughter like Tomoyo…but no, instead he was cursed to have a daughter like you, Sakura!"

Sakura winced. That last remark had come from Yue, and although she had grown to expect such hostility from him, his remarks still hurt the most. Also she doesn't know why everybody wants her to be more like Tomoyo. She did not want to be like Tomoyo. Tomoyo was boring and plain and obedient and… and… Tomoyo is Tomoyo.

"You don't like me to be Tomoyo, don't you mother?" she whispered, stopping at her mother's painting. It was painted after Nadeshiko's marriage, and she had only been eighteen at that time. How Sakura love this painting, and the pretty young girl who stared back at her from the canvass. She knows her mother would understand. Her mother would love her just the way she was.

~ * ~

Eriol arrived at exactly seven. 

"I am ready " she said breathlessly as she pulled the car door shut and sat comfortably beside him.

Eriol look at her, his expression neutral. "Sakura, there has been a change in plans… Rica wasn't feeling well so Mr. Terada ask her to cancelled the dinner "

Her smile froze on her lips, her eyes went to his face "but, you promised-! I mean … I thought…" Sakura clamped her mouth shut, annoyed at herself from stammering but she cant conceal her disappointment. Her plans to get even with Yue are falling apart.

"I would still like to have a dinner with you, Sakura" Eriol said quietly, his eyes fixed on her " what do you say? I my flat? Just the two of us?"

Her emerald eyes widened slightly

As if reading her thoughts, Eriol added quickly. "All I had in mind was dinner. I am not thinking of taking advantage of you"

She started to shake her head. " I… I don't think it's a good idea"

"Please? I may not get another chance to go out with you before Li returns from his training"

Sakura's heart beat loudly , she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and look away . She knew she should not go with Eriol in his flat, but she wanted to get even with Yue. She looks at Eriol warily and asks hesitantly " Just dinner? Nothing else?"

"I promise it's just a dinner." He said, then added "you can just leave me and go back home anytime you want. I won't make you stay if you feel uncomfortable being alone with me"

__

Don't! a warning voice shouted at the back of her mind

"well?" he prompted

She shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

"Well if you really don't want to go its ok with me," he said "better make your decision while where still here so that you can go back inside your house"

"No…please I don't want to go back" she blurted "I-I'll have a dinner with you" There! It was done. She took a deep breath not certain if it is from relief of having done with her decision or from fear of having made the wrong one.

Thinking of a bottle of wine and some small drugs in his flat, Eriol grinned broadly. The stupid girl didn't have any sense at all, he thought. "Like I said you can go home at anytime. I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do" he said, I don't have too, he added silently to himself.

~ * ~

Yue make a turn towards Kinimoto's house, he was thinking of the decisions he made on the company this morning speculating of its results. He absentmindedly massaged his neck while his other hand stays on the steering wheel , the ached that started from his neck slowly creeps down on his back. It was late, he hope Sakura is already pack and ready to go when he arrive, he was in no mood to put up with her arguments and tantrums.

He reached up once again and rub the back of his neck, he frown as he remembers the incident that has happened last night. He was not sure if his scolding did any good to her, he had not met any girl as hardheaded as she is and he had met many.

She was also dangerously naïve, and he knew that she was probably, totally unaware of how close she had come to being rape. Good thing Mrs. Sonomi's pretty daughter, Tomoyo, had been worried enough and told him of the party Sakura had planned to attend to and her intent on meeting with Li.

The instant Yue stopped at the house he knew something is wrong. Swearing under his breath he aggressively went out of the car. Just looking at the house Yue already know that it is empty. Getting the extra house key from the pocket, he opens the door. Not bothering to turn on the light. He made his way toward towards Sakura's room. Her door is open and her room, as he anticipated, was empty. "Damned girl!" he said aloud, his voice harsh and cutting in the stillness. He knows why she took off at this late hour and he knows why she daringly disobeyed him. It would be dammed if he allowed that little trouble maker get away with this. Sakura was going to obey him , if it's the last thing she do.

Yue knew it would be useless to ask those helpers where Sakura is, and he knew where he can get his answer. Opening a lamp he quickly dialed Mrs. Sonomi's number. Quickly it was answered. 

"Good evening, is Tomoyo there?" Yue said in a forceful polite words. He feels like shouting

"Thi… this is she" Tomoyo stammered

"good" he said curtly "do you happen to know where Sakura is?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Tomoyo said I an astonish voice on the other line. Yue frown more, why does he had a feeling that she was not really surprise.

"No, she did not." 

"I don't want to get Sakura into trouble" she said in a very complacent voice.

Yue raised his eyebrows. If he doesn't know any better, he would have thought she is lying.

"Sakura got herself into trouble" he said "you had nothing to do with it"

"We had a classmate, his name is Eriol, he said he was invited by one of our Professor Mr. Terada and his wife Rica in a dinner" Tomoyo stop for while as if thinking if she should continue or not… after a few second she continued "sir, Eriol is dangerous, he has a bad reputation about women… it is said that almost all of his date went home… and is… and-"

"and what?" Yue said impatiently, unfamiliar anger started to creep inside him

"women who went on a date with him, came home and no longer a virgin"

Yue was stunned or a moment … then slowly rage and… fear?… invade his senses.

"tell me their address" he commanded

~ * ~

Yue was almost blinded by rage as he drive towards, that address given by Tomoyo. After knowing that there is no such thing as diner party in Terada's place, he wasted no time and drive towards Eriols place. Yet despite his anger the words Mr. Terada's wife said , kept repeating in his mind:

__

"Poor little girl" she said after he explains the situation "growing up without a mother and with a father who cant be bothered giving her a time of a day. It must be a terrible thing not to be wanted or needed. I think Sakura behaves that way is because she wants to get attention"

Yue smirk. "I'll give her some attention" he said under his breath "lets just see if she'll do this stupid stunt again after I am done with her"

Then Rica's last word came again _"Sometimes those who are most difficult to understand are the very ones who need our love and understanding the most. Sakura's not a bad girl, I just think she's very , very unsure of herself." she said softly her eyes dark with concern…_

Unsure of herself my ass Yue thought as he stopped the car and climbed the stair towards Eriols room. He'd known Sakura since she was a child… hell he known her since her birth , and the girl had never wanted for anything. She was spoiled and indulged in everyway. And for growing up without a mother , he was thankful that Nadasico was not around to see what a little witch her daughter had become. Still, Rica's word unsettled him more than he was willing to admit. 

Whether it was Sakura's laughter that inflame Yue off when Eriol open the door or the strong smells of brandy and wine that hangs on the younger man , Yue did not know, but something inside him snapped. Without stopping to think of what he was doing, he drew back his fist and planted it on Eriols jaw sending him off flying.

"Who's at the door, Eriol?" Sakura called out from Eriols bedroom before wandering out into the living room, swaying. There was this unnatural flushed on her cheeks and she hiccuped and her eyes widened when she look at Eriol, who was lying on the floor, his expression stunned , then she saw Yue standing in the doorway and rubbing the knuckles on his left hand , his handsome face dark with fury as he look at her. Never in her life is she relieved to see someone. For the past hour, she had been trying to find a tactful way to leave Eriol's apartment. Yet her last two drink seems to make her more drunk that it should have been. She was even not that aware of that he had already bought her to his room.

Suddenly the scene Sakura viewed made her want to laugh. For Yue behavior did not remind her of an angry guardian, but rather of a jilted husband, and if she didn't know any better , she would have thought him jealous. Sakura tried to suppressed a giggle but it slipped out, and she hiccuped again and there was a silly almost dazed look in her eyes.

"who the hell is this guy?!" Eriol asked as he struggled to stand up, but failed miserably. 

"He is my husband" Sakura said, giggling uncontrollably, she doesn't know why she said that… all that she know is that she wanted to say it.

"wh-WHAT?!" Eriol replied, stunned "bu… but-"

"You stay away from her" Yue said his eyes glittering with unspent anger "If you ever come near her again I'll mop my car with your face". Stepping over Eriol, Yue takes hold on Sakura's wrist. "You, little girl, are coming with me," he said sharply, and pulled her out of the door.

A little too stunned and too drunk to realized what is happening around her, Sakura twisted around to look back at Eriol still sitting on the floor "why did you hit Er-" she began , then gasped as she almost fell down on the stairs .

Yue caught her, before she fall, but as he set her on her feet, her knees buckled beneath her and she sat down hard.

She tilted her head and grinned back at him.

"Stand up!" he ordered , placing his hands under her arms and pulling her upright.

Sakura swayed as the ground beneath her seems to reeled around her. "oh… oh I…" she muttered , putting one hand against here spinning head.

"Come on. I am taking you in my apartment"

He turned her towards the stairs, but her feet refused to fallow, causing her to stumble.

"Damn it Sakura" Yue muttered, catching her "your so stinking drunk you cant even stand on your two feet" He put one hand behind her knees and swept her up onto his arms.

A panicked cry rose up on her throat as her feet left the ground. "Don't drop me !" she begged throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly, her eyes closed shut to stop the dizzy spinning of her head.

"For goodness sake, Sakura, you're strangling me!"

She immediately relaxed her hold. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt him put her inside the car. Sakura waited for him to take his place on the driver's seat. Yue sat on the rigidly, his face harsh, if Sakura weren't drunk she knew this face is not to be reckoned with. But she is…

They were a few distant from Eriol 's place before she laid her head on his shoulder and peered at him as he concentrated on the road. _He's jealous!_ She thought again, choking back a giggle. , and a warm and wonderful feeling that was one part alcohol and three parts pure joy that surged though her. He's jealous! He's jealous! Closing both eyes , entwining her hands around his neck, she snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her face against his neck.

Yue's heart slammed against his ribs as he felt the warm softness of her lips moving up his neck. The hell! She was kissing him! "SAKURA! " But she won't stop, fortunately there already at his apartment parking lot. Swerving sharply on the corner and stopping the car.

Keeping her hands clasp around his neck , she moved at his side and much to his surprise, sat down on his lap, facing him, her legs were on the other seat and stared at him in wide eye innocence. "no one ever fought for me before," she said breathlessly "No one"

Annoyed at being reminded of the way he lost his temper, Yue frowned and said nothing , but there was no mistaking with anger on his face.

Ignoring the silent warning, Sakura placed one small hands against his cheek and stroked it gently , her young face full of wonder. An admiring look in her eyes " Tomoyo is right. You are handsome. You're very, very handsome." She bite her lip between her bottom teeth and giggle.

"Sakura, behave yourself"

Mirth bubbling up inside her, Sakura clasp her face between her hands and gave him a big noisy kiss on the mouth.

"Hell!!" Yue jerked his head back though he has been burn. He quickly set her on the other seat and moved out of the car. No sooner had he taken another stepped from the car, Sakura jump out of it and flung herself at him and wrapped her arms securely around his waist, and an unexpected heat rushed at his body at the feel of her soft young body pressed seductively against his. Gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath, Yue took her by the shoulder and pried her away from him. "Stop that!" he commanded, " Either you stop this silliness or I am going to carry you at pool and drown your ass! Do you understand me?!"

For a moment Sakura just stared blankly at him. Then she burst out in a fits of giggle

It was all that he could do not to strangle her on the spot. Aggressively putting one arm behind her knees, he swept her up into his arms.

Ignoring the questioning glanced on them Yue carried her up into his room, no longer wanting to wait for the elevator. 

"Wow!!….I feel like we just got married and you're carrying me in our new house" she said excitedly as she hook her arms around his neck again.

"Stay there" Yue commanded as they reached his room and as he put her down and press numbers to unlock the door. , he went inside to open the lamp.

She walk after him. He turn around to get her, but she was already standing right behind him, and he nearly knocked her off . "I told you to stay on the door!" he scolded, grabbing her to keep her from falling.

She slumped against him and slid her arms around his middle. "You were wonderful," she mumbled drunkenly into his chest. "No one ever fought-"

"Sakura, stand up!"

"I like the way you punched hi-"

"Sakura!!"

"Like that!" she took and swing , and accidentally hit his chin, then stepped back and blink at him surprise, her mouth drooping open in horror as she realized what she had just done. Yue did not move, but stood there, his violet eyes smoldering with anger. 

He took a step towards Sakura and she instinctively cover her face with her arms to protect herself thinking that he will hurt her in return. Instead he gripped her wrist tightly, so tight that it hurts, and pulled her towards a bedroom masculine scent bedroom "I had enough of your mischief for today! You're to stay on this room until I give you permission to come out.. or else…!!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hi! Sorry for not writing this chapter soon. Hope you like this chapter… thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. Happy Reading. Please r/r. Thanks

Bluemermaid


	4. Alone Again

****

Alone Again…

"O-ooh!" Sakura groaned, clutching her head as sunlight streamed through the glass window. Stabbing her eyes. She huddled at the middle of the bed certain that she had died during the night and gone straight to hell. Her head pounded so miserably and feel as though her tongue had been wiped by a sandpaper. She silently promised that if she survived the next twenty-four hours she would never, never touch another drop of alcohol all her life.

There was no sympathy in Yue's expression as he handed her a cup of freshly squeezed mixture of lemon and lime juice plus some grounded bitter medicine for her hangover. "Drink it all and fast"

Sakura threw him a weary glance, hating him for the way he stood there with that holier-than-thou look on his face as though he get some satisfaction from her agony. Brushing a tangled hair from her face 

"Why am I here? Take me back home" she said angrily

But Yue refuse to answer her, he just look down at her insolently lifting one eyebrow.

Sakura knew that this is his place… she had been here before, back when she was still a kid… when her dad would go, out of town and leave her to Yue for babysitting…

Sakura knew it was useless asking him, giving a defeated sigh, she took the cup, brought it in her lips, and then backed away. "What is it?" she said disgust in her face.

Yue folded his arms across his chest. "Drink it"

Suspicion flashed in her eyes "Not until you tell me what it is"

"Drink it!"

"No!"

Yue haven't been able to sleep last night, plus the fact that he had been working all night interacting with Fujitakas business concern from all around the world, had worn his patience, he was in no mood to put up with Sakura's antics.

Bending down, he placed a palm flat on the mattress on either side of her, his face only inches away from hers, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Either you drink it, young lady or I'll pour it down to your throat"

Her heart standstill, Sakura lowered her gaze and brought the cup to her lips, convinced that he would indeed pour the foul looking and smelling drink down her throat if she did not obey. When she hesitated and give him a pleading glance from beneath her lashes, he said angrily "all of it"

Taking a deep breath she drink the foul smelling drink in a single gulp.

For a several second she sat without moving, a bewildered look clouding her face. Then suddenly her eyes flared wide and her hands flew to her throat. The plastic cup clattered on the floor and with a curse Sakura stood up from her bed. But her foot was caught by a tangle of sheet and she hit the floor hard, landing on her hands and knees. Yue was about to help her get up, when she suddenly bolted up and run towards the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Her stomach, mouth and throat felt like it was on fire. "I'll kill you" she swore between gasp, unaware of the steadying hands he had placed on her shoulder as she throw up on the sink. "I'll kill y- Arghhh"

A sympathetic smile softened Yue's feature as he gently stroked a lock of the soft brown hair that spilled over her shoulders. 'That'll teach you, little one,' he thought, cause he definitely know what's Sakura been experiencing this minute… but he knew she will feel better after wards.

Sakura struggled to catch her breath "Ar-are you trying to poison me?! What w-was it?!" she managed to get the words out in a choked voice.

"Drained water from my socks, it says to be very effective in getting rid of a hangover" he said softly, amusement dancing in his violet eyes.

Surprise, rage and disbelief flash in Sakura's eyes. But she can't do anything she's to weak move much more to fight.

Suddenly she felt two hands went under her knees and the next thing she knows Yue is carrying her again towards the bed.

Putting her gently on the mattress, Sakura groaned burying her face on the pillow, too weak and miserable to do anything.

"I'll deal with you when I get back," Yue said, untangling the blanket from her legs and drawing it up over her. Picking the dropped plastic cup as he went out. On the door he look back at her again, a smile formed at his sensuous lips as he shook his head and walk away.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when she heard a persistent knocking on her door, finally Sakura woke up from her pitiful sleep.

"I am coming! I am coming" she answered irritably, clutching her loose robe for modesty since all she have under it is a flimsy bra and panty. Everytime she tried to move, the room seem to spin making her feel dizzy and nauseated.

"I can't believe you have move here" Tomoyo burst out excitedly as she enter her friend's room. "Did you kno-" she stop suddenly, her eyes growing wide as she look at Sakura's wild appearance. "Oh my gosh Sakura! What happened to you?"

"Please don't… shout" Sakura whispered hoarsely as she made her way back to her bed.

For a moment Tomoyo just stood there, with an open mouth.

"Are you ok?"

Do I look ok, she wanted to snap. But she stop herself knowing that Tomoyo meant well. Since she cant say what she wanted she didn't say anything at all. She felt so miserable more so when she finally remembers what she did last night, especially when she remembered when she kissed Yue. Yue! She must really be out of her mind. She hated Yue! She hated him! Her hands knotted into a fist as a wave of confusion swept over her. Just who was she trying to convince anyway.

Seeing how Sakura move, Tomoyo made a sympathetic clucking noise on her tongue and immediately decided to take control of the situation. "Tell you what" Tomoyo said with cheerfulness that made Sakura want to gag "Go the bathroom, splash some cold water on your face, change your clothes while I to the kitchen and make you some tea. That should help you feeling better in no time. And then you can tell me last night and I'll tell you of the things that has been said. You won't believe it Sakura, it's incredible!"

Sakura walk to the bathroom slowly, not wanting to say a word afraid that she might not be able to control her words once she open her mouth. However she feel so irritated at Tomoyo, the way she act… it looks like she's so familiar with Yue's place… Tomoyo's acting like she's the hostess and she, Sakura, is a guest! Besides how did Tomoyo know that she's here? And who let her in, in Yue's flat?!

By the time Tomoyo returned from the kitchen with a tea tray, Sakura had washed up and change into another robe that is lying on the chair, she almost felt like human again. But there were dark circles on her eyes that were, this morning, too large and luminous on her pale face and the drink that Yue made her took up was still stinging at her stomach. When she got her hands on Yue it would be hard not to kill him. It would be long time before she forgive him… how dare he poison her with the drained water from his sock… thinking about it makes her want to throw up again.

Sakura sat on bed tucking her legs beneath her… there was a weary expression on her face. Leaning back against the pillow that Tomoyo made up for her, Sakura accepted a cup of steaming tea in a way, where Tomoyo describe as a notable lack of graciousness. 

Long lashes threw a violet shadow against Sakura's pale cheeks and unruly hair spilled around her slim shoulders as she bowed her head toward the teacup. For a moment Tomoyo allowed herself to be consumed by envy. It wasn't fair, she thought, that Sakura should still be beautiful despite her present circumstances, while she have to do so many thing with herself to be more beautiful; but then, she thought smugly, getting a grip on her jealousy, true beauty came from within, and she knew she was more beautiful than Sakura, beautiful in a way Sakura would never be. Sakura was selfish and spoiled and uncontrollable, all things Tomoyo knew men hated in woman. All things she knew Yue hated about Sakura.

Careful not to let her thoughts show on her face , she began picking up Sakura's clothes scattered carelessly on the floor., chatting cheerfully as she moved around the room. 

"How long will you be staying in Yue's place" Tomoyo ask with a tinge of jealousy

"I don't know… but I'll get out of this place as soon as I regained my strength" Sakura answered while sipping her tea. There was short silence. Finally Tomoyo break the silence by asking the question that has been nagging her mind the first time she enter this room.

"umm… tell me Sakura…" Tomoyo ask "is this Yue's room?"

"Yup" Sakura answered unaware of the thoughts swimming in Tomoyo's head. For Sakura being in Yue's house or room is nothing knew, when she 's still a kid her father would leave her in Yue's care, Yue's flat have one two rooms, one was for him and the other one is for his guest…. it was mostly use by her before. But she would often come into room his when she was just a little child… and as she grows older she would often come into his room when she got angry at him… to put anything in his bed just to annoy him… and one time she threw an icy- cold water on his sleeping form.

Sakura wince as she recall how angry he has been at her, that is the last time she entered his flat and the start of them always getting annoyed at each other. She was 14 back then and he was 27. 

"Do you know what Eriol look like when he went to the gym this morning?"

With Tomoyo's voice Sakura quickly pulled her thoughts back… thankful that she caught herself up before she delved deeply into her memories and relieved the scene she saw when she was 14… afraid that she might discover something living inside her that she thought have been dead for a long time… and that would have been disastrous.

"wh-what?" Sakura ask again guilt redden her face as she saw the way Tomoyo looks at her.

"I said do you want to know what Eriol look like when he got to go to gym this morning?" Tomoyo said while folding her dress.

Sakura look up from the teacup , her eyes nervously following Tomoyo's movement.

She turned a questioning gaze on Sakura unable to hide her curiosity any longer. "His faced is all bruised and everyone who knew what had happened last night says that Yue beat him up when…." She hesitated " Is it true? Did something happened between you and Eriol? You can tell me Sakura I pro-"

Sakura grew even paler. "No. It's not true! How can you think of such thing?!" she protested angrily "Nothing! You hear me, Nothing, happen between Eriol and me. And Yue did not beat him up. He only hit him once" She didn't know why she suddenly need to defend Yue. He had never thought of her as anything but a stupid, silly,spoiled little girl, _who doesn't have enough sense to fit at the end of the needle._

Tomoyo shake her head in surprise. "Yue sound so angry when he called me up last night looking for you, I never thought he would end up beating up Eriol. I was even more afraid for you… afraid that he might get so angry at you and beat you up as well" Tomoyo pause "why are you looking at me like that"

"It was you wasn't it?" Sakura demanded, emerald eyes blazing with anger "You're the one who told Yue where I was last night!"

"It was late" Tomoyo explained with a calm voice but her eyes tell Sakura how guilty she is "I was afraid something might have happened to you. And I didn't tell him much"

Sakura's hand shook with hurt and anger, slamming the teacup down with so much force that it break into pieces.

Tomoyo's forehead puckered in disgust. "Now look at what you've-"

"You liar! traitor! You told him I was with Syaoran too, didn't you?" she demanded. And when Tomoyo didn't answer Sakura drew back her hand and slapped her as hard as she could.

For a moment the two girls stood at each other in a horror, Tomoyo rubbing her bruised cheek and Sakura fighting down an overwhelming wave nausea at the thought of what she just did. Tears filled Tomoyo's eyes. " Sakura. Please…. I didn't mean to get you into trouble"

"Like hell you didn't! You did it on purpose just so you could get close to Yue and show him what a perfect little angel you are"

"I didn't!" Tomoyo said defensively , but the anger and guilt that show in Tomoyo's eyes only confirm Sakura's suspicion.

"That's why your jumpy yesterday when I visited you, wasn't it? That's why you could hardly look at me at the face. You knew you will betray me! you knew Yue will eventually call you and you were hoping that he gets angry and punish me. How can you do that to me?!"

These accusation cause a sob in Tomoyo's throat and she head for the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sakura stepped into her way. Preventing her escape, she face her angrily, arms akimbo and raw fury boiling like a summer storm in her emerald eyes. "What did you do when you told it to him, Tomoyo" she said spitefully , not caring if her words hurt "Did he pat you on the head and tell you what a good little girl you are for telling everything to him? Did he tell you how well mannered and sensible you are and how he wished I were more like you? Did he tell you how suitable you are to be his sweet, obedient little wife? Did he tell you-"

"That will be enough!" The angry masculine voice came from the doorway, causing Sakura to whirl around in surprise and Tomoyo to lower her eyes in humiliation as hot tears spilled over her hands as she held her still stinging cheek. Yue stood just inside the doorway, feet apart and arms folded across his chest, his brows knitted together above hard, unforgiving eyes that missed nothing in the scene before him. 

Sakura's nerve were drawn tightly like a guitar string, and cold prickles rose on her skin. But she would not let Yue see her fear. With haughty toss of her head , she turned her back to him.

For a moment no one spoke, and the only thing that can be heard inside the room is Tomoyo's sob. Finally Yue stepped to one side of the door, and held it open. "Tomoyo, I think you better leave now."

Tomoyo did as she was told without arguing, and Yue had to stop himself before he falls into the old trap of wishing that Sakura is also that pliable and bendable.

He saw Sakura flinch at the sound of the door closing. Her back were still at him but he did not have to see her face to know that she was still hurting. And he had witnessed enough of the scene between her and Tomoyo to know the reason why. Something knotted inside him, for he knew only to well the pain of betrayal, suddenly he felt an unfamiliar surge of compassion for her.

Sakura was the first to break the thick silence between them. "I suppose your going to yell at me for hitting Tomoyo" she said acidly, bracing herself for the coming scold.

Another long uneasy silence passed before Yue answered and his answer caught Sakura in surprise. "How can I teach you how to control your temper, if I don't know how to control mine?…" he said quietly, feeling her anguish as acutely as though it was his own.

She turn around and stared at him. Suspicion darkening her green eyes, unaware that in her heated fight with Tomoyo her robe had loose its tie and her bra and panty is the only thing that stood between her nakedness and in Yue's gaze. Then with flushing face, she grasped the front of her robe and cover herself.

"However" Yue continued sharply, jerking his eyes up back to her face. "this does not excuse you from what you did last night. Not only did you disobey me, you also deliberately behaved in a manner that you knew that I will find objectionable. I don't tolerate disobedience from any man under me and I certainly wont tolerate it from you. For the next week you are grounded in this house. You will go nowhere, you will received no visitors. If at the end of the week, you have learned how to act like an adult then the punishment will be lifted, but if not the punishment will extend. The choice is yours Sakura either you grow up or you continue to act like a spoiled child, in which case you will be treated like one."

Sakura become very still , her expression almost like trancelike as he scold her. Suddenly it bloomed into fury.

"You will do this! You will do that!" she mocked, angry at herself for being so weak for wanting to defend him to Tomoyo earlier, angry at herself for letting her guard down, making her mind slip to the time when she was still a child. "I am not one of your men and I refused to be treated like one! You have no right to treat me like a prisoner in your home! I will leave this place, I promise you that! And I can't bare being near you… listening at your voice makes me wanna puke!" It was a weak threat but she was angry she can't think of anything.

He eyed her evenly , his own anger carefully held in check "you just remember one thing little one, I know you've never had spanking, but if you try to leave this house without permission, that is precisely what you are going to get "

Sakura's chin jerked up defiantly. Yue did not missed single emotions that flashed on her face. Outrage. Fear. Confusion. Scorn. Doubt. This man is crazy. First he tried to poison her now he's threatening her with physical harm. "Father would see to it that your put to prison if you even lay a finger on me" she said, the haughtiness of her tone was marred by the tremor of uncertainty.

A cruel cold smile twisted his mouth "I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you, Sakura" Yue said, raking his eyes over her in undisguised contempt. "One of these days your going to have a rude awakening, and I can assure you little one, it wont be pleasant" He shot a scornful look around him on his way out of he door, then ordered tersely "Clean up my room."

Sakura look at the close door, only when she was sure that Yue is out of earshot, did she let her tears fall and pressed her face on the pillow… she is so angry and hurt. "You two are just the same" she said bitterly between her sob "both of you have betrayed me." 

Hi, finally I was able to write another chapter. I hope I can write another chapter this week. 

Thanks for reading my fanfic, please review. Thanks again.

Bluemermaid


End file.
